


Our True Freedom

by AngelsOpera1926



Category: Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Prince and the Pauper - All Media Types
Genre: Barbie - Freeform, Basically Loki and Thor switch girls, F/M, Goddess character, Good Loki (Marvel), Hurt Loki (Marvel), Inspired by Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004), Inspired by a Barbie Movie, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, No I don't care, Original Characters - Freeform, Protective Loki (Marvel), Thor/Original Major Character, princess character, yes I was watching a barbie movie and thought of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsOpera1926/pseuds/AngelsOpera1926
Summary: Two women trapped in each other's bodies realize that it may not be as bad as it seems. One realizes that freedom from her duty is significantly closer than she ever thought possible. The other finds that she keeps growing closer to Loki, and finds her new-found responsibilities more her style.(Princess and The Pauper-esque) (Loki/OFC)(Thor/OFC)
Relationships: Loki Laufeyson/Original Female Character, Loki/Original Female Character, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Summary

Have you ever felt trapped in an awful situation and there was nothing you could do to change it? For Annika and Serine, this was their reality. Being the crown prince, Thor had to marry a woman of high standing, someone noble or a form of royalty. That is where Annika came in. She was promised to the crown prince from a young age, and raised to become the queen of Asgard.

Serine on the other hand, had been raised poorly. With no family to call her own, she grew to become one of Frigga's handmaidens. Her whole life was dedicated to the royal family, and she regarded all her hard work with pride.

When they both meet unexpectedly in the palace, neither expected what they got. Being trapped in another's body is never ideal, especially when one is meant to marry Thor, and the other is in constant company of Frigga and her favored son, Loki.


	2. The First Daughter

Annika looked out the window dreadfully as to ignore the chaos around her. Her maids had been hurriedly packing for her journey to Asgard to meet her soon-to-be husband, Thor. She had been preparing for this her whole life, but it seemed as though no one else had. Hadn't they known this day would come? Why must everything be so hectic now when they could have started preparing days ago? 

Wistfully, she turned away from the beautiful blue sky and looked at all her things that were being taken with her to Asgard. Truthfully, she didn't want this. She never had. Her family had tried to fill her head with high expectations of Thor, saying how handsome he was, and what a great king he could make. How beautiful their line would be so as to carry Asgard's legacy. But she didn't want this to be all she was good for. When it was announced that Thor would be taking the throne of Asgard and not his younger brother, Annika found she could hardly breathe. As well as being married off to a complete stranger, now she had to be the queen and Allmother? It was not for her. 

Her maids were almost finished packing for her now, and all that was left were a few boxes of clothes and things to remember her home by. This was a true haven. So much in fact that that was its name. Haven was a small country just outside of Asgard. They wanted to be their own people and govern themselves, almost as those Midgardians did so long ago that Annika had read about. So similarly, they split off and formed their small land. 

But Haven was dying. Their mines were what made them successful. Ever since the ground was found to be filled with any kind of precious metal and stone you could think of, Haven was well off. But that ended thousands of years ago. The mines were dry, and it was rare to find any way to make money. The land was unsuitable for farming, and it was mostly small rocks that held no value. The rivers and lakes held no creatures of any kind, leaving them still and lifeless. As the days went on, people got worse until it finally tore the country apart. Families died and hatred ran rampant. The only thing that could be relied on was the different skills and services the citizens had. Many were skilled enough to make a living for themselves, selling crafted goods or stolen treasures from across the border between Asgard and Haven. Slowly, and illegally, some families were able to rise from the ruins. Her family was one of them. She never condoned what they did, stealing and killing to get where they were, but her family was different now. After all, that was generations ago. Now Haven was slightly more stable, and significantly less violent. But poverty and starvation had taken its toll. Haven had become a failed country, and that was where Annika came into the picture.

Being from the wealthiest family of Haven, they had significant authority and were able to secure a small meeting with the king of Asgard. Odin had known Haven couldn't survive on his own, and had planned to never spare a glance at the dilapidated land ever again. He wished to cross them out of Asgard's history books, just as he had done with his worst failure, Hela. But to see these wealthy people come crawling back and bowing to him gave him a pride and arrogance that he would never truly hide again. He claimed to take pity on the family, and asked what he would get in return. So, Sir Enhaert and Lady Deliae could only offer one thing: their daughter. She was promised to the prince who would one day wear the crown and take the throne, uniting the lands once more. 

Odin deeply appreciated it. While violent, Haven was significantly large, and he did not wish to waste his armies on the people who killed for fun. So it was agreed, and Annika's parents left the palace of Asgard with enough funds to bring Haven back from the brink of extinction. And they kept their promise to Odin, and now it was time to fulfill Annika's part of the bargain. She was to wed Prince Thor in 1 year, giving them enough time to become acquainted with one another before the ceremony. She was raised for this. This was her duty, and now, she only had one year before she became a caged bird to forever sit on a throne built with the violence and corruption of her people and the House of Odin. 

Annika was brought out of her train of thoughts by a deep bang, and looked over to notice the maids had dropped a crate of her books. She sighed and started to tread over to pick them up, as she trusted no soul with her books except herself. While the maid apologized profusely, Annika couldn't bring herself to reply as she watched the sun setting. She mindlessly placed the books back in the crate as she looked on. 

'This is it. The rest of my life begins now."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I can actually finish this one for you guys. Hopefully it won't be super long, but significantly more than just a one-shot like I planned.


End file.
